


I Hate Everything About You

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: Billdip Songfics [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, The oc is only in the beginning., Umm hate love relationship, Yeah I should probably stop with the angst., and slightly happy ending., not really healthy., slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause I hate everything about you!<br/>So why, do I love you?<br/>I hate everything about you!<br/>So why do I love you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So this songfic is based off the song I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. I would totally recommend listening to it as you read this. Also, I made this up as I went. Also I knew I was going to post another skillet song one, which I will tomorrow, but I saw this like near the bottom of my drafts and decided to post it. 
> 
> WARNING!!! THIS COULD TRIGGER YOU. IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS THEN I WILL MENTION WHAT THIS HAS BELOW THE COLON. ; 
> 
> Abuse  
> Maybe blood  
> Violence  
> someone who is a ass  
> Possesive relationship.

' _Every time we lie awake_ _  
_

_After every hit we take  
_

_Every feeling that I get  
_

_But I haven't missed you yet'_

 

Dipper groaned as another kick hit his stomach even though he curled up in a ball. He yelped as he felt someone yank him up by his hair.  

He flinched as he smelt the alcohol on the others breath. "So do you think you can just run away from me Dipper?! You will never leave me ok!?!" 

Dipper hurried to nod. Not wanting to get hurt again. This has been going on for months. 

 

_'Every roommate kept awake  
_

_By every sigh and scream we make  
_

_All the feelings that I get  
_

_But I still don't miss you yet'_

 

What was a accident started to happen more and more. Dipper was soon covered in bruises. He knew he needed to get away from Ren, but he didn't want to leave him. Ren still loved him and he him. Right?

 

  _'Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate, everything about you!_

_So why, do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you!_

_So why do I love you?'_

 

After a month or so of the continued abuse did Dipper start to realize, maybe Ren didn't love him. Maybe he was just a toy to him. Someone who he can break over and over again. 

 

_'Everytime we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet.'_

 

It was only after Ren told him to stop hanging out with Mabel and Bill that Dipper decided to try and rebel again, see how Ren would react. 

 

_'Only when I start to think about it_

_I hate, everything about you!_

_So why, do I, love you?_  

_I hate everything about you!_

_So why, do I, love you?'_

 

It ended up with Dipper in the hospital this time. A broken rib. When he got back out and ended up getting another beating for the hospital bill, he had had enough. 

When Ren was asleep, Dipper got the journal. He had ended up hiding them in fear that they would be ruined if he ever found them. 

Hurrying, he started to draw Bills summoning circle. Hoping that Ren wouldn't wake up. He sat down and started whispering the chant as to not be heard. And the circle broke into a fire as Bill showed up. 

Bill is in a human,  was Dippers first thought as he saw him. Bill stood at about 6'4 and had long hair that was black with the bangs an unaturally golden color. He wore a golden tuxedo that had a brick pattern at the bottom. 

Bill smirked until he saw who summoned him. He opened his mouth to yell at him before he saw the bruises. He shut his mouth. 

 

' _Everytime we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every felling that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Cause I hate everything about you!_

_So why do I, love you?_

_You hate everything about me!_

_So why do you love me?'_

 

Bending down, Bill lifted Dippers head before asking in the most poisonous and quite voice the adult had ever heard from the demon,"  **Who did this to MY PINETREE?!?"**

Dipper turned and pointed to the person lying on the bed. "Please don't kill him. Just please take me away." Dipper asked silently. 

Bill looked at Dipper and picked him up gently before transporting away. But before that, Bill erased every memory in Rens mind about Dipper so that he may not come after his PineTree again. 

The next few months were full of Bill helping Dipper recover from the experience. 

 

_'I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me'_

 

As Dipper healed, he fell in love with Bill  a little at a time. Every time he was out though, he could feel Rens eyes on him. 

 

_'I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?'_

 

A few weeks after Bill and Dipper got together, they went clubbing. Where they ran into Ren. Ren asked Dipper out. Looking at him, Dipper knew that while he himself had loved this guy once, he would never again. He didn't wasn't going to fall for that same trap. So he turned him down. 

From that day on, Dipper knew that Bill would never let anyone hurt him again. For once, he truly felt safe.

The End.


End file.
